Back in Kindergarten
by KittieNerdie
Summary: This is just some fluffy one-shot about the first day of Team Crafted in Kindergarten! Rated K for everyone and the fluff...


**PUT YOUR PITCH FORKS DOWN, I'M STILL ALIVE! Anyways, just want to write a fluff...cause I can...**

**Warning: Fluff (I think)**

* * *

A giggling little boy excitingly entered the school building and started skipping around while carrying his "buddery" backpack, his eyes shining in excitement.

"Now now Sky, it's only the first day of school!" His mother said smiling. She sighed, kids could be so jumpy and so cute. Sky looked up. "I know! But I'm just so excited!" He squeaked.

As they entered the classroom, it was like a typical Kindergarten classroom. _Colorful_. Four brown round tables were plopped in the middle of the classroom where kids are already sitting at.

The little boy looked around in curiosity and for a table to sit at. At one of the tables, a boy who had fluffy, long, brown hair who wore a white t-shirt, gray pants, and black shoes was coloring with multiple crayons in one had, scribbling on both the paper and table. Another had curly light brown hair and blues who wore one of those blue spacesuits with a matching helmet at the side, was carefully coloring on the drawings that were handed out. They looked the most 'friendly-like', so Sky sat at their table.

At the other tables, there was this..._blue_ creature who was making bubbles around his table. Sitting next to him was a frog, both of them wearing suits. Then there was this wizard-like boy who was making amazing magic tricks using his magic. Sitting in the next table were a boy with light brown hair and eyes who wore a red and black checkered hoodie, blue pants, and small red shoes having a mini crayon-sword fight with a brown furry creature who was wearing a buisness suit, both giggling and squealing. Sitting next to them was another boy with brown hair, but his eyes were covered by these oversized sunglasses. He wore a black coat with a blue shirt underneath, matching pants and shoes to go with them.

The teacher walked into the room smiling warmly at the students she will have that year. Sky looked around to see his mother waving, his small hand waving back and then she left.

First everyone greeted each other. Deadlox, TrueMU or Jason, Husky, Kermit, Seto, Bajan or Mitch, Jerome, and Ssundee. They had these sticker name-tags so that everyone can remember each other's names.

The teacher did some boring explaining and teaching of expectations in the class and stuff about the school. No one was really listening, except for Jason. He was quite fascinated into learning things.

Then they did some activities including saying the alphabet, no one got them right except for of course Jason who nailed. Ssundee then decided to copy Jason and said the same exact thing he said. Jason realized this and then started whining and complaining that Ssundee was copying him.

Next was lunch and recess. Everyone got their own lunches out and started eating. Everything was fine until Seto threw a carrot at Husky, laughing as it hit the back of his head. Then everyone joined in, throwing food at each other. But before they could start making book forts, the teacher stopped them.

Soon everyone finished lunch and then raced to the large chest outside containing toys, fake weapons and tools and then started attacking each other, most attacking Sky because he was the last one who got outside.

"Skyyyy! We'll save you!" Deadlox exclaimed as he started whacking Mitch in the head with his fake iron sword, who whacked back in response. Jason tagged along and started hitting Kermit. Soon there was a 'war' and everyone else was 'dead'. The trio stood proudly in victory as they looked at the 'battlefield'.

Everyone was laughing and having fun, then they started playing Tag. Everyone climbed up in the trees with the ladders snickering at their plan and then removing the ladders. Jason who was it, was once more complaining and whining until he had a plan. He turned on his jetpack even though he has never tried it before. The jetpack lifted the little boy up, spun out of control, went into circles, and then crashed into a tree which Sky and Deadlox were in with an "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" during the process.

Luckily the teacher saw the whole thing and got other teachers to get him down. Oh silly Jason...

Everyone else went inside and did arts and crafts. Mitch used this time and had advantage to get his paintbrush with green paint on it and started splattering and painting on Jerome, painting everywhere on his fur with a wide grin. Jerome fought back using _his_ paintbrush with blue paint, giggling loudly. Three minutes later, they both got sent into time-out for painting on each other and stabbing each other with the paintbrushes.

Seto and Ssundee poured glitter glue everywhere on this humongous paper and called it 'magic', while Husky and Kermit together drew a lake scenery with both of them in it. Kermit then questioned if Husky was a fish, Husky whimpered a bit and then reminded him that he was a Mudkip. As for Sky, Deadlox, and Jason, they drew a battlefield based on from recess with many deaad bodies, adding themselves with faces of pride and bravery and some...uh..._red_ on them. Too bad the teacher took that picture away for the having a violent-like mind.

But that didn't stop the three. They started talking (and daydreaming) about one day when they grow up, they will have an army or a team including the students in the classroom, fighting others to protect the city.

Last was reading, and then they had to go home. Even though it was only just the first day of school, Sky felt like that the days would be _super_ fun.

* * *

**And...CUT! Well I don't think there were these type of stories out there so... yeah**

**(coughcoughtotallydidn'twritethisjusttostallyoucou gh)**

**This is Kittie and see you somewhere my fellow readers! :D**


End file.
